Star Wars Zorba the Hutt's Vengence (Part Two)
by Klesk
Summary: It also has a lot of battles and fights.


Chapter 5  
A New Empire  
  
Han and Leia were getting married, when all the sudden a big exposion, there was a big hole in the wall, and in walked Cronger (an evil, vile gagster, which constructed an aliance while, the Rebels where celebrating their victory) .   
"What are you doing here Cronger?"asked Han.  
"I came as the guest of honor,ha-ha.laughed Cronger.  
"That's it, Cronger i'm taking you out!"   
"Ah-ah-ah,don't make me call my gaurds."said Cronger  
Cronger motioned his gaurds in.  
"I'll be going now, but this is not the last of me!"  
"I wonder what that was all about?"asked Han.  
Han walked over to Luke.  
"Should we do something about him?"asked Han.  
"I think we should."said Luke.  
Han and Leia got married, dispite the interuption.  
Han and Leia got in the Millenium Falcon, Luke got in Red 5 .  
They took off,to go to the planet Bangooine(Bang oo ween)(Cronger's home planet).They landed.  
They asked a gaurd where to find Cronger.   
"This sounds like a trap, see if you can get Commander Els(ruler of Dantooine,Jedi Master), to help us."said Han.   
Luke turned on his radio.  
"Commander Els, Do you hear me?"asked Luke  
"I hear,you."replied Els.  
"Han,Leia,and I are having some trouble with Cronger."said Luke.  
"Where are you?"asked Els.  
"Where on Bangooine."said Luke.  
"I'll be right out there with my aliance."  
"I'm going to try to contact Cronger."said Han.  
"Okay, do you nead my radio?"asked Luke.  
"Yes"said Han.  
Luke handed over his radio.  
"Cronger,do you come in?"asked Han.  
"I come in, Han Solo."replied Cronger.  
"We have an aliance coming, to desroy you."said Han.  
"You and your little aliance can never destroy the Crongerises,ha-ha-ha."laughed Cronger.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Confrontation  
  
Commander Els just showed up as Han and Luke had got done with their plan.The plan was to invade Cronger's Palace.  
"I'll take the east, you guys take the west."said Els.  
"Okay."replied Han  
Els told his men they would go through the docking bay, then into the main control room,and into the throne room. Han told his men they would go through the exhaust vents, then into the interrogation room, and into the throne room.  
"Good luck,and may the force be with you!"yelled Els.  
"Same to you!"yelled Han.  
Els and his men were in position to take over the docking bay, it would be hard, but it had to get done. Han and his men were in the exhaust vents. Els and his men made the move, they started firing their blasters like crazy, all the stormtroupers were killed. Han and his men dropped down into the interrogation room.  
"Well-well-well, what do we have here."laughed Cronger.  
"Get them gaurds."said Cronger.  
"Thanks for the tip, Han Solo."laughed Cronger.  
Now it was going to be real hard for Els and his men, taking over the main control room. There was a lot of gaurds and security in the main control room. Els sent half of his menin the exhaust vent, to go to the other side of the room and trap them in. It was all set, the trap was working, when the exhaust vent collapsed. The gaurds shot like crazy all the men inside were killed. Els and the rest of his men and ran until they lost the gaurds. They decided to take a shortcut, but they had to go through the prison sector, and then through the weapons room. There were only a couple gaurds in the prison sector. They were running, when they heard "Els!" Els looked over it was Han.  
"Han what a you doing in there?"asked Els.  
"Cronger found us, and prisoned us."replied Han.  
"Hey, you down there, who are you!"yelled a Gaurd.  
"Blast him!"yelled Els.  
The gaurd was killed.  
"Go grab the keys!"ordered Els.  
Els took the keys from Bogh, and unlocked the sell.  
"Thank you."said Han.  
"Let's get to the weapons room."said Els.  
The weapons room had some gaurds but not very many.  
"Let's get through here fast."said Els.  
"Just blast them, then lets get out of here."said Els.  
They blasted their way through there.They were in the throne room.  
"I see you've made it to me, Solo."laughed Cronger.  
"Let's just make a deal, Cronger."said Els.  
"There will be no deals."said Cronger.  
Els pushed the button on his watch and talked into it.  
"Get some more troups here."ordered Els.  
Within a madder of minutes a whole bunch of troups were in the throne room.   
"Blast him!"ordered Els.  
In a madder of seconds Cronger was killed.  
"That seemed to easy."said Els  
"I know."replied Han.  
"Detroy them all."ordered Els.   
Cronger whole aliance was detroyed.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
The Crongerises  
  
Little did Els, Luke, Leia, and Han know, that Cronger was planning to build a new base on the forth moon of Janesia(a planet)(jan see). It would be heavily gaurded by troups and weaponary machines on all sides. The Cronger that they had destroyed was a decoy. The decoy would give Cronger enough time get away. Han was going towards the Millenium Falcon, when he saw something on the ground it was a radio and it said Han Solo on it.   
"Wonder what this is."said Han.  
"It might be from Cronger." Els.   
Han turned the radio on. Cronger's face came on the screen.  
"Cronger!"yelled Han.  
"Yes, Solo."laughed Cronger.  
"You're still alive."said Han.  
"Quite alive, Solo."laughed Cronger.  
"But, how?"asked Han.  
"That was a decoy, Solo."replied Cronger.  
"Have fun finding me, Solo."laughed Cronger.  
"Cronger!, Cronger!, I lost him!"yelled Han.  
"Don't worry Han, i'll get my new ship the Els(super-class star destroyer), to pick us up and i'll send out fighters to look for new colony."said Els.  
Els pushed the button on his watch and said "Get me the Els, now!"  
Within 5 minutes the Els had landed.  
"What about the Falcon?"asked Han.   
"Oh-yeah, when we get in the air my troups will fly it in."replied Els.  
"Get a freighter(ship) of fighters(ships) out looking for a new colony."ordered Els.  
"Yes, sir!"yelled Els' Pilot.  
In a couple of minutes the pilot came back and said "We found them, he's on the forth moon of Janesia."  
  
Chapter 8  
A New Revolution  
  
"Aren't we going to Janesia?"asked Han.  
"No, my computer detects a ship approaching."replied Els.  
Boom! The Els was hit.  
"What was that?"l asked Han.  
"I don't who it is, but it's a ship."replied Els.  
A man boarded the Els, and the man said "I'm Xior(a rich Sith Lord,and evil gagster), ruler of Houngex (planet)(who on gex)."said Xior.  
"I have brought a gungan, as a friendship present."said Xior.  
Els walked up to the gungan.  
"What is your name?"asked Els.  
"Mesa Xadi."replied Xadi.  
Little did Els know that Xior was sceming to take over, by looking like friends. Xior left.   
"I'm going to call Commander Hill(ruler of Cloud City) , it seems like the situation just got lot worse."said Els.   
"Sounds like a good plan."said Han.  
"We should also call Jane and Joan Sedia (The galactic empire twin sisters)(rulers of Sedia)they have a grand army, they'll know what to do."said Els.  
"How do we know we can trust the Sedias?"asked Han.  
"We can trust them because they're old friends of mine."replied Els.   
"I'll even call an old friend from the Jedi Concil."said Els.  
Els went to his communicator, he turned it on.  
"Joan, Jane are you there?"asked Els.  
"I'm here."replied Joan.  
"I need your help."said Els.  
"Okay we'll be there soon."replied Joan.  
"Bye."said Els.  
"Bye."said Joan.  
Els turned the nob on the communicator.  
"  
, do you come in?"asked Els.  
"I'm here."said Plo Kloon(Jedi Master from the Jedi Concil)."  
"We need your help."said Els.  
"Why?What's going on?"asked Plo Kloon.  
"We have problems with Cronger, and especially with Xior."said Els.  
"Ohh, Xior trying to play friendship games with you."replied Plo Kloon.  
"Exactly."said Els.  
All of the sudden the communicator was interupted, Xior came on the screen.  
"So you know about my tricks."said Xior  
"I sure do."replied Els.  
"Well meet my friend Dejier(Sith Lord)."said Xior.  
"You will be desroyed."said Els.  
Els turned the nob back.  
"Plo Kloon you still there?"asked Els.  
"Yes, still here."said Plo Kloon.  
"Well now we have to face Xior and Dejier."said Els.  
"Sounds tough, but i'm up to the challenge, see you in a second."said Plo Kloon.  
"Okay, bye."replied Els.  
"Bye."said Plo Kloon.  
Els turned the nob again.  
"Commander Hill, do you come in?"asked Els.  
"I hear ya, loud and clear."replied Commmander Hill.  
"We need your help, it's Cronger."said Els.  
"Okay, be there soon."replied Commander Hill.  
"Bye."said Els.  
"Bye."replied Commander Hill.  
In about 5 minutes they all were there.  
"Okay here's the plan Jane, Joan ,Han ,Leia ,Luke, my troups, and Commander Hill go to Cronger's and take him out, Plo Kloon, you and I will go to Xior's and do some old Jedi fighting."said Els.  
"Okay, let's go."said Plo Kloon.  
"Okay."said Han.  
"Bye, and may the force be with you."said Els.  
"Same to you."said Han.  
Jane, Joan, Han, Leia, Luke, the troups, and Commander Hill boarded Hill's ship. Plo Kloon, and Els boarded the Els.   
"Take us to Xior's Palace."commanded Els.  
In a flash they were there.  
"Are you ready?"asked Els.  
"Let's go."said Plo Kloon.  
They walked in. Two desroyer droids came rolling into the room. The droids put up their fourcefields, and started firing. In a madder of seconds the droids were desroyed. They walked further, a whole mess of droids were waiting for them. Els went after them, and Plo Kloon stood back and reflected their shots, they destroyed them all. They walked on, five destroyer droids wheeled in.  
"You take those three."said Els.  
"Okay."replied Plo Kloon.  
In a flash the destroyer droids were desroyed. They walked on, the next room was the throne room. Their next challenge was to get by about 30 droids and two desroyer droids.  
"We're wasting time."said Plo Kloon.  
Els already knew what he was talking about, Els backed up. Plo Kloon created a force ball, the droids were fascinated. With one swift movement Plo Kloon threw the force ball, all but the destroyer droids were destroyed. They both did a triple front flip and stabbed the detroyer droids in the head. They walked into the throne room, it was empty.  
"Where do you think they are?"asked Plo Kloon.  
"I can feel them, they're below us."replied Els.  
"The generater room."said Plo Kloon.  
"Let's go."said Els.  
"Okay."said Plo Kloon.  
They walked down the stairs, Xior and Dejier were waiting for them.  
"You ready?"asked Els.  
"Ready as i'll ever be."replied Plo Kloon.  
They all turned on their lightsabres. Plo Kloon walked up to Dejier.  
"Let's dance."said Plo Kloon.  
Els walked up to Xior.  
"Ready to be destroyed."said Els.  
"Let's go!"yelled Plo Kloon.  
"Servants, gaurd us."said Xior.  
Two woman servants walked up, and stood in front of Xior and Dejier.  
"Stand back girls."said Els and Plo Kloon.  
They both looked at each other and nodded. The servants moved out of the way. Els Plo Kloon each created a force ball, they both threw them both force balls hit Xior and Dejier. Xior and Dejier flew back and hit the wall.  
"That won't be enough."laughed Xior.  
"Let's go!"yelled Plo Kloon.  
They all turned their lightsabres on. Meanwhile back on the fourth moon of Janesia, Jane, Joan, Han, Leia, Luke, the troups, and Commander Hill, were doing pretty good.   
"You guys go that way."said Han.   
Then A loud scream came from another room.   
  
  
  



End file.
